A different kind of reveal
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are married, and Marinette is a fashion designer, hosting fashion shows, and selling her own lines of clothing. This is not a reveal of secret identities, but this is a different kind of reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Marinette woke up, feeling sick to her stomach. _Ugg,_ she thought to herself, _why do I have to feel sick today of all days?_ The day of the big fashion show was the one day she didn't want to be sick. But it seemed like her body was against her on this. It was not her plan to spend her morning leaning over the toilet bowl. And she just hoped that she wouldn't be vomiting during the fashion show. She ran to the bathroom, and opened the toilet bowl, before her dinner from the night before made it's appearance.

Adrien woke up to an empty spot next to him on the bed. He put his arm over, where he would usually pull his wife next to him, and felt the absence of her. Faint sounds were coming from the bathroom, and he thought that was probably where she was. He got up, and stretched. He walked over to where the door was open, and saw her head hanging above the toilet bowl.

"Marinette?" He said, his voice caring. He heard her moan in response. He came and sat next to her, rubbing her back, and holding her hair. It seemed like a few minutes before she moved her head from the toilet bowl, and rested it against the wall. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful… I think something I ate last night made me sick." Marinette groaned. "If only it didn't happen today of all days."

"Will you be alright to go to the fashion show? You assistant could take over, if you can't go." Adrien said, placing his hand on Marinette's forehead, wiping away her sweat, and checking her temperature. "At least you don't have a fever."

"I'll be alright. I have to be there, after all. It is my show." Marinette said, moving her head from the wall, to Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien took Marinette out of the bathroom, and back to their bed. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, and rinsed it in cold water, before taking it, and placing it on Marinette's forehead. He picked up his phone, and texted his assistant, asking her to get him some warm peppermint tea for Marinette. He sat beside her, rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her in her sickness.

"I feel horrible…" Marinette sighed. Adrien's assistant brought in the tea, and Adrien made Marinette sit up, and drink the entire cup of tea, before she laid down again.

"Go back to sleep," Adrien said to her, "I'll make sure you're up before you have to leave for the show." He told her, knowing that if she was still feeling sick then, he would refuse to let her go. He was very protective of her. And would always be. It wasn't just because he was a superhero, and holder of the cat miraculous. But he was a naturally protective person.

As Marinette slept, Adrien thought back on the years they had been together. Everything had started back in highschool. It was his second year in highschool. He had been chasing after his lady for a year, before he decided to give up. He wasn't getting anywhere, and he realize that if they were going to keep their identities secret, as she wanted, he had to give her up. He did respect her choice, to keep their identities secret, so he gave up. Gracefully accepted his own failure. And it was only then that he started to notice the shy girl who sat behind him in class. The first thing he noticed was how cute her constant blush was. Then he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He started being protective of her, as both Adrien, and Chat Noir. He patrolled often, often watching over Marinette as she sat at the trocadero sketching. Making sure she got home safe. There was something about the shy, stuttering, clumsy girl in his class, that brought out the protectiveness in him, and the possessiveness as well. The possessiveness he had unfortunately gained from being the holder of the cat miraculous. He felt the need to claim her as his own.

It had taken adrien two months to work up the courage to ask Marinette out. And he was delighted when she said yes. About a month before they became 'official' all that time, spending as much time together as possible, still in the stages of getting to know one another. They were together all through high school. And neither of them could imagine life without the other. It was a few days after graduation that he actually proposed to her, telling her how he couldn't live without her. She said, more like squealed, yes.

They were engaged for two years, although neither of them were a fan of such a long engagement. But they agreed to that, because that's what Mr. Agreste asked for. And Marinette used that time to start making her way in the design world. Her name was rising fast in the fashion industry. So that when they got married, their pictures were all over the gossip magazines, it being hailed as the wedding of the century: "Adrien Agreste, Son of high end fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, and Heart throb Model is finally tying the knot with his longtime girlfriend, and up and coming fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng." "The young Mr. Agreste and up and coming fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who will be willing wearing one of her original design for a wedding dress." "Marinette Dupain-Cheng Wedding dress line will take off soon, starting out with the dress she will be wearing to her wedding, which is being hailed at the wedding of the century." "Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are getting married today, starting on their road to happily ever after."

Their wedding day was perfect. Perfect for them, at least. Marinette walked down the aisle in her original gown, and Adrien. Tears ran down Adrien's face, as he watched the love of his life walk down the aisle. _She is so perfect. How can I ever deserve her?_ He asked himself, as he watched her walk, escorted by her father. She was an angel to him. He loved her so much. They said their vows, and if you asked him at that moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

As the year passed, they did almost everything together. The biggest thing Marinette had been working on recently was a fashion show. She had designed a summer line, and this was launching it. Adrien was the first model that agreed to doing the show….. Well, actually, he asked her if he could do it. He wanted to support her. And he tried to be there for her every step of the way. He made sure she was alright. When she stayed up all night working on her designs, he took care of her the next morning. Making sure she could sleep during the day. When she fell asleep at her desk, sketching another piece for the line, he carried her to their bed. He took care of her, even when she didn't take care of herself. And he was worried now, because he didn't know exactly what he could do to help her now. He did all he could. Making sure to let her sleep as much as he could.

It was an hour before she was needed at the catwalk for the fashion show that he woke her up. She seemed to be feeling a lot better, and she got ready quickly. Adrien was glad to see his wife happy, smiling.

The fashion show went well, and got a great response. But the person who cheered loudest for Marinette was also behind the scenes. Adrien was the one who cheered her on the loudest. Only second to that, was Alya, who got a seat in the front row. Although she didn't care much for fashion, she was there to support her friend, and to cover the fashion show for the magazine she was working for. The afterparty was good as well, although halfway through it Marinette started feeling ill, and Adrien took her home.

"Tikki, I don't know what's wrong with me….. I thought it was just the stress of the fashion show….. But that's over, and I still feel horrible." Marinette said to her kwami, hoping for some sort of useful answer.

"Maybe it wasn't the fashion show….. Maybe you have just been having morning sickness." Tikki said, smiling at her chosen.

"Morning sickness, but that would mean…" Marinette said, trailing off.

"I've seen this in multiple of my chosens. I think you're pregnant Marinette." Tikki said, hugging the girls face.

Marinette stared at the stick….. The stick that would tell her if her life was going to change drastically, or stay the same. And waited for it to tell her her future. When she saw the answer, she couldn't help but squeal.

"What is it, Marinette?" Tikki ask, Marinette's squeals waking her up from a nap.

"I'm pregnant…. Tikki, I'm pregnant." Marinette squealed to her kwami. "Oh, how am I going to tell Adrien?" She wondered.

It was their first akuma fight in a few weeks. Only a few days after Marinette's big fashion show. And Ladybug was distracted. She needed not only to tell Adrien that she was pregnant, but tell Chat as well. Her partner needed to know. And with the danger the akuma fight put to the baby, Marinette decided that Chat would have to be the first one to know. They had been working together for years, yet neither of them knew each other's identity. And she hoped that this would not give out her identity to the cat. Although she had wanted to tell Adrien first, there was no correct way to do it. So she had to wait, and tell Chat first.

"Chat…. Can you take over? I'm feeling sick." Ladybug said, leaning against the side of a building. Knowing that her previous meal would soon make an appearance. She hated morning sickness. Especially since it interfered with her duty as a superhero.

"Sure thing LB, you wait here." Chat said, jumping back into battle. He retrieved the akuma in record time, and brought it to Ladybug to purify it. She purified the akuma, and set everything right again.

"Now, LB, you have to explain. What's up?" He asked her, and she groaned. She took a few steps away from the building, weakly. Swaying at every step. Chat put his hands under hers, holding her up. "What is it?"

"I'm…. I'm… I'm pregnant." She said, unceremoniously. "It was just some morning sickness."

"That's wonderful. Does the father know?" Chat asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Not yet….. I haven't really had a chance to tell my husband yet….."

"So, I'm the first to know?"

"Yeah, since it's kind of important. I can't really do the same things as ladybug, now that I'm pregnant. I will be relying on you a lot more."

"You don't have to worry, you can rely on me."

Adrien was overjoyed for his lady. Yes, even after being with Marinette for years, he still called Ladybug his lady. But it wasn't romantic anymore. The nickname just stuck. And he was willing to do anything that his lady. Always being the gentleman. And he admitted, he would want someone to be like that for Marinette, if she needed. _I promise, Ladybug, I won't let anything happen to you, or your child._ Adrien thought, as he was on his way home.

When Adrien returned home, Marinette was already there, her head over the toilet again.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Adrien asked, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"Yeah…." Marinette said, she needed to find a way to tell him. "I'll be alright, just a little nauseous."

"I can get you some more tea, if you need."

"Yeah, that would be helpful." She said, and he went to get her tea. She rinsed off her face, and returned to her bed. _I need to tell him now._ He returned with the tea, and she motioned for him to sit next to him on the bed.

"I have an idea, which I want to run by you. Um… I would really love your opinion on this." Marinette said.

"Whatever you wish, Princess." Adrien smiled at his wife. Princess was another of the nicknames that stuck. That's what he called her in his head. So why not actually call her that as well.

"Well, I'm thinking of starting a new line," She started.

"Are you sure you're up to starting a new line so soon after your summer line launched?"

"I'd give myself some time. I won't rush it…. I'll wait…. It will take some time to do what I want, anyway."

"How much time do you think it will take?"

"About nine months."

"It sounds like a good idea. What's the line going to be themed for?"

"I'm thinking of starting a baby clothes line."

"A… baby clothes line….. That will take….. Nine months…." Adrien was trying to prosesse, once he did, his mouth hung open.

"Marinette…. Your….. Are you….. Pregnant?"

"Yes, Adrien. You're going to be a father."

"This is wonderful news." He said, pulling her into a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 _ **I know it's been a while since I've posted this, but I thought you may all enjoy another chapter. Tell me what you think, and if you want me to write even more. Also, if you have any prompts, or story ideas, please let me know of them. Either write them in the reviews, private message me, or contact me through my blog aliceoflynn. wordpress. com (without the spaces) whichever you chose, please give me prompts. Thank you all so very much. Love ya -Alice O'flynn**_

Cravings weren't necessarily at that bad for Marinette. At least, not in beginning. She was craving the normal stuff. Sardines and jam on toast, Peanut butter and Pickles. And She had a strange craving for camembert cheese. All pretty normal things under the circumstances. But when she started craving aphids, she found that it was a big problem. She had no desire to eat the bugs, yet she wanted them, needed them. It was an odd combination. She both wanted them, and was disgusted at even the thought.

It became so bad, that during an akuma fight, which Chat had taken over, Ladybug ended up sitting on the ground, chewing on some leaves. When Chat had caught the akuma item, he took it over to Ladybug, and she purified the akuma, before she went right back to chomping on leaves.

"Are you alright, Ladybug? I'm not sure you should be eating leaves," Chat said, once they were no longer in danger of the akuma.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just have had some weird cravings, and this seems to satisfy it." She replied, picking up another flower, and biting down on the leaf and stem.

"You had a craving for flowers?"

"No, aphids,"

"What?"

"Aphids, they are what Ladybugs usually eat."

"But why are you craving them?"

"I don't know, probably something weird having to do with the miraculous."

"This is not good for you. You should spit the leaf out."

"Don't want to."

"It could be poisonous. I don't want you to suffer just because you had some weird craving."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is. Now, take my hand. We're getting you to the hospital, so they can take care of this for you." Chat said, helping Ladybug up, before vaulting them all the way to the hospital. Thankfully, the hospital told them that the flowers she had been eating were not toxic. And just told her not to eat them again. Chat was glad his lady wouldn't suffer any ill effects. They parted ways, and both returned home.

Marinette got there before Adrien. Making herself a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, she sat down in front of the TV. She was still confused at why she had actually chosen to eat the flowers. She had been fighting herself on that for so long. And it felt good to finally have her craving satisfied. Yet she was still disgusted by the fact that she had been eating flowers.

Adrien arrived soon after, seeing his wife with a sandwich, sitting on the couch. He sat next to her, and put his arm around her. Marinette sighed, placing her head on Adrien's shoulder.

"Do you want a bite?" Marinette offered her sandwich up to Adrien.

"No thanks, that's almost worse than camembert." Adrien wrinkled his nose.

"It's not so bad, once you try it. At least it's all better than the other thing I've been craving."

"What else have you been craving?"

"Aphids."

"What?" Why was his wife craving aphids?

"Aphids, they're what Ladybugs usually eat." Marinette explained. Although no matter how much she explained, it would still be weird for her.

"But….. um…." Adrien was in shock. That's the exact same thing Ladybug had said to him. Ladybug and Marinette were both pregnant. They both had the same bluebell eyes, and blue-black hair. The same smile. Ladybug usually was stressed out, or ill whenever Marinette was. Could it be? Could his wife, his Princess, really be his Lady? Could that even be possible?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I need prompts. Please send me prompts, wither it is through the reviews, private messaging, or through my blog dedicated to all of you (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com). Also, I hope you are enjoying this story. And please tell me if you want this to continue. Love ya all -Alice O'flynn**_

"Congratulations, you're having twins." The ultrasound technician said, smiling towards the couple.

"Twins… we're having twins?" Marinette said in shock, while Adrien had a big smile, almost like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Twins," Adrien said in awe. "My lady, we're having twins," He hadn't meant to call her 'My Lady' he just did it out of habit. Marinette's eyes went even wider. She was in a daze as they finished their appointment, and went home. When they did, Adrien sat her down on the bed, getting her some water. Her dazed expression scared Adrien, since he hadn't really seen her like that before.

"You called me 'My Lady', why did you call me 'My Lady'?" Marinette muttered. Her hands were resting on her stomach, and her eyes suddenly snapped into focus, intent on looking into Adrien's bright green eyes.

"I probably should have told you when I figured it out, Ladybug," He said, to make it clear what he was saying.

"But…. How? And… And Chat is the only one who calls me….." Marinette was still staring at him, and it looked like she was trying to look through him.

"Surprise! Bugaboo," Adrien said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You…. I married Chat Noir?" Marinette still was in shock.

"And I married Ladybug. After all, we are the perfect team." Adrien smiled brightly at Marinette.

"You're having twins?!" Alya said in shock, before she took a sip of her coffee. Marinette and Alya were meeting up for coffee.

"Yep," Marinette smiled, taking a sip of the tea she had ordered.

"Are they boys, or girls?"

"A boy and a girl."

"Have you talked about names?"

"Well… we were thinking Emma and Louis. He really likes the name Emma,"

"Should have guessed, that's what you always wanted to name your and Adrien's children, since high school."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot all about that." Marinette smiled at her best friend.

"You still don't have that dog, or that hamster though." Alya joked, with a small wink.

"But I do have a Cat," Marinette said under her breath.

"When did you get a Cat?" Alya asked, overhearing Marinette. "I didn't see one last time I was over."

"Oh… um… it's just a stray I've been feeding." Marinette said, before giggling at her inside joke.

"Adrien, we have to get a cat." Marinette said to her husband, when she returned home from her visit with Alya.

"Why?" He laughed, he had always wanted a cat, after all. But Marinette didn't seem enthusiastic about getting a cat.

"I kind of told Alya I had a cat,"

"Well, you kind of do. I think getting a cat is a purrfect idea." Adrien chuckled.

"Let's just hope this cat will be less trouble than you? Kitty." Marinette joked back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug.**

 _ **This is mainly going to be kitten fluff. So I hope you enjoy. Also, I really want you to know how much I care about all of you. I thank you all for your kind reviews. When I'm feeling down, I just go back to my stories, and read your kind reviews. Thank you again so much for all the kind reviews. I love you all, I really mean it. - Alice O'flynn**_

Adrien and Marinette were walking through the pound, looking for where they kept the cats. Marinette wouldn't let them buy a cat from the pet store, she would much rather rescue one from the pound. When they found where the cats were, they were each drawn to different ones. Adrien was immediately drawn to a small white and grey kitten, with blue eyes. One that reminded him of his Princess. The intensity of the kitten's eyes reminded him of Marinette's beautiful bluebell eyes. The one that drew Marinette's attention was a small black kitten, with striking green eyes. This kitten was wearing a collar with a bell around it's neck. And Marinette picked it up, starting to pet it.

"Marinette, I think we should get this one," Adrien said, picking up the kitten he liked, and holding it towards Marinette, not noticing the kitten in her arms. "I like this one." Marinette looked at the kitten, and was surprised by how intense the kitten's blue eyes were. Even so, she still prefered the kitten in her arms.

"I like this one better," Marinette said, motioning to the one in her arms. Adrien looked down, and started laughing.

"I knew you loved me, Princess." Adrien smiled widely.

"What do you mean by that?" Marinette had yet to notice the resemblance of the kitten to Chat Noir.

"That kitten looks exactly like me, down to the bell on it's collar, Princess." Adrien was still chuckling, as he saw Marinette stare down at the kitten.

"Let's get them both then." Marinette decided, looking again at Adrien's kitten. "I like them both." Adrien smiled. When they went out to sign the paperwork, the woman at the front desk smiled at them.

"I'm glad you want both of them, Princess and Noir are kind of a matched set." The woman at the front desk told them.

"Wait, their names are Princess, and Noir?"

"Yes, we named them when they first arrived. They've stuck together while they're here. They're kind of a team,"

"See, they were meant to be ours," Adrien said, smiling widely. "They are just as inseparable as we are."

"I guess so," Marinette smiled back.

When they got home from the pound, with the Kittens, Marinette was exhausted. She went to lay down immediately. While Adrien went about setting up for the kittens. He had already promised to take care of the litter box, he was not going to let Marinette anywhere near it. When he was done setting up a room for the kittens, he noticed that they were nowhere to be seen. He didn't want them to have wandered off, and gotten themselves in trouble. He looked all over, and couldn't find them, until he went into the bedroom, and saw them snuggled up with Marinette. The black one, Noir, was snuggled up on Marinette's chest. And Princess was snuggled into her side. He couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that rumbled in his chest. A low growl came from his throat, as he snuggled up next to Marinette, not wanting to let his Princess be monopolized by the kittens.

"Already jealous of the kittens Chaton?" Marinette asked, and Adrien froze, surprised she was awake.

"Maybe a little," Adrien admitted, in shame. "But I can't help it. I don't want them to be closer to my Princess than I am." Adrien snuggled even closer to Marinette. Putting his arm over her stomach, and feeling the kick of one of the babies. "After all, there's nothing wrong with me joining you for an afternoon nap."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you for bearing with me while I was on vacation. I am finally back from vacation. I love you all. -Alice O'Flynn**_

Marinette couldn't deny that the cramping she felt was uncomfortable. But she thought nothing more of it. She knew she needed to focus, to be there for Chat Noir, when he caught the Akuma. She was in costume, leaning in an alleyway, unseen by the Akuma. Adrien hadn't even let her use her yo-yo to get there, he was too afraid that something might go wrong, so he had carried her. She had felt the uncomfortable cramps off and on for the entire day. They were happening closer, and closer together. And were getting more and more intense. But still, she knew she had to focus. Adrien came to her soon, with the akuma. She broke it, and freed the butterfly from evil, before letting it fly off. She threw the Lucky Charm that she had summoned for Adrien, up into the sky, and yelled Miraculous Ladybug, returning everything around her to normal. It was just then that another powerful cramp hit her. She groaned with the pain, and gritted her teeth.

"Mari, what's wrong?" Adrien asked immediately, worried for his wife.

"Nothing…. It's just a really bad cramp." Marinette said, releasing her transformation.

"Have you been having these bad cramps often?" Adrien asked, drawing his wife towards him.

"About every twenty minutes." Marinette admitted, waiting for the cramp to pass. Adrien's eye grew wide. His wife was in Labor. He released his transformation, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, calling his driver to come pick them up.

"What's wrong, Adrien? You look concerned." Marinette said, noticing the worry in her husband's eyes.

"Mari, You're in labor. We need to get you to the hospital. Now." Adrien said, pulling his wife out near the street, to wait for the car. The car soon pulled up. And they were on their way to the hospital.

Adrien looked down at little Emma in his arms. He didn't know he could love so much. He thought it was impossible to love someone else as much as he loved Marinette. But He loved Emma and Louis as much as he loved his wife. Louis was napping in his Mother's arms. While Adrien was rocking Emma. Adrien knew that no matter what came, he would always protect, and always love his family.

"They're perfect," He said, reverently, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, perfect," Was Marinette's happy reply.


	6. Epilogue

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

Plagg had never really cared for kids, so when he heard that Marinette was expecting, he wasn't very happy. Well, he was happy, but he wouldn't tell you that. He found it hard having to hide in his own house, wondering why Adrien hadn't told Marinette yet that he was Chat Noir. When he learned that Marinette was Ladybug, he found it extremely ridiculous. He had found three days after Adrien and Marinette were married. When he was trying to hide from Marinette, and happened to run into Tikki, who was trying to hide from Adrien. They laughed about how ridiculous their charges were. But Tikki made sure that Plagg would never tell. And so he didn't. It was only later, when Adrien told Marinette who he was, that Plagg was able to roam free in their house.

Tikki was overjoyed when she heard that Marinette was expecting. Although she was worried about Marinette's abilities as Ladybug. Plagg put her mind to rest when he reminded her that Adrien would take care of Marinette. Tikki was also glad when the identities were revealed, because that meant she wouldn't have to hide anymore. And that their charges were even happier than they were before. Knowing how much they had always loved each other. How they were perfect for each other.

When the babies came, you could always see Tikki snuggling next to them. Whether it was Louis, or Emma, she was always nearby. She even dragged Plagg close to the children. Although Plagg would always loudly complain, Tikki knew he was happy too. Especially when Emma would feed him little bits of cheese from her dinner. But even though he liked the children, he much prefered Noir and Princess. Since they were cats like him. But, even if he denied it, he really loved the children.

Alya also spent a lot of time with Louis and Emma, being Marinette's go to babysitter for their children. Especially since she had to stop following Ladybug and Chat Noir around, Nino being too concerned about his wife, to let her continue in her dangerous exploits while pregnant. And very soon, Emma and Louis had a playmate. Little Nina was the baby's first friends.

And, of course, Our Adrien and Marinette were as happy, or even happier than before. The small family grew, soon baby Hugo was born, followed by Anette, and Felix. And, as at the end of any good story, they all lived Happily ever after.


End file.
